


Fall’s Love (Hiroshi Yagyuu)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sat outside in the shade of a large oak tree. The season had changed to fall, turning the leaves a bright shade of orange and brown. A smile came to your lips as the wind rustled through your hair, fallen leaves stirring around you.
Relationships: Yagyuu Hiroshi/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Fall’s Love (Hiroshi Yagyuu)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 296 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Yagyuu ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

You sat outside in the shade of a large oak tree. The season had changed to fall, turning the leaves a bright shade of orange and brown. A smile came to your lips as the wind rustled through your hair, fallen leaves stirring around you.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought you from your thoughts. Seeing your long-time crush, Hiroshi Yagyuu, standing in front of you in all of his glory caused a spark of pink to rush to your cheeks.

“If you sit out here too long, you’ll catch a cold,” he told you, gently.

You swallowed the lump that had formed in your throat and attempted to speak without stuttering, to no avail. “I-It’s not quite cold enough for that just yet.” Your voice remained at a low pitch, barely above a whisper.

He pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, sitting down next to you on the leaf-covered ground. This caused your blush to darken. “That’s a beautiful necklace,” he commented, motioning towards the heart-shaped pendant that hung loosely around your neck.

“T-Thank you,” you mumbled, trying to ignore the insistent burning in your cheeks.

“Y/N,” he called, softly. Your eyes met his. He smiled softly, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on your forehead. “You’re adorable.”

Your eyes widened in shock before you managed to gather up all the courage you could muster, “Y-Yagyuu-san I… I love you!” you squeezed your eyes shut tight, not believing that you had actually just confessed your feelings to the gentleman of Rikkaidai.

He chuckled, placing another kiss on her other cheek. “I love you too, Y/N.” His hand gently took your own, lacing your fingers together.

You smiled brightly.

You had just found one more reason to love fall.

* * *


End file.
